


Home

by yourwifejazzy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Car rides, Chivalrous Kara Danvers, F/F, Fair, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Music, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Stargazing, SuperCorp, kite flying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourwifejazzy/pseuds/yourwifejazzy
Summary: Lena and Kara go on a spontaneous non friendly friendly best friend date but not date that ends up being a date.... if that makes sense.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 257





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Ukiyo: "living in the moment, being detached from the bothers of life,"
> 
> U can listen to the playlist while reading the whole fic or while certain songs are playing, its up to u :)
> 
> Twitter: @yourwifejazzy

[ **PLAYLIST LINK!!** ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2ZQoQc6rDvj3KKPBtrAp3g?si=_QhneZ7kQme2VNTYnQCT_Q)

**I** t was a Saturday. A regular old Saturday with Lena Luthor in her office catching up on files and quarterly reports. She didn't need to be at her office today. She could be home, catching up on the sleep she missed during the week, maybe take care of some errands. But any free time was productivity time. She felt efficient that way. One less thing for her to add to her schedule during her regular workweek. 

Dressed casually in jeans and a T-Shirt, it wasn't as bad sitting in her stiff office chair. At least she was getting some blood flow, an escape from suffocating skirts. 

She would've been alone today. Spending her Saturdays like every other Saturday, locked away in her office, surrounded by silence while she threw herself into her work. Catching up on quarterly reports and research results. 

But instead, she got a call that morning just as she entered her office. 

_ "What ya doing today ?" _

_ "Just catching up on some work," _

_ "Leeennaaa," Kara breathed out, "We talked about this, you need to rest." _

_ "If you must know, I got a full 8 hours of sleep last night. Just like I promise I would." _

_ "Mmm," Kara hummed through the phone, "You better not be lying to me." _

_ Lena let out an exaggerated gasp, throwing her hand to her chest defensively, "Me, lie to you, Kara Danvers, my best friend in the whole wide world? Oh wow, this accusation hurts worse than you can imagine," Lena joked. _

_ "Oh haha," Kara rolled her eyes halfheartedly, "Seriously, Lena, at least tell me you're staying home," _

_ "Well..." _

_ "Lena!-" _

_ "I find that I'm more productive in my office. The faster I work, the more work I get done so I can go home and get that relaxation you're so fond of," Lena said matter of factly.  _

_ "Weak excuse, I'm coming over there. If you're going to work today, I'm not going to let you sit in that office alone." _

_ "Kara, you really don't have to. I'll be fine. You go enjoy your weekend." _

_ "Aht Aht, too late, I'm already leaving my apartment. See you in 15 minutes, Miss Luthor," _

_ "Kara-," Lena began.  _

_ "Uh oh, can't hear you," Kara made static noises, " I think the connection is weakening," and with that, the call ended.  _

_ Lena found herself staring at her phone, a small smile playing on her face. 'Doofus,' she thought. _

And sure enough, the bubbling blonde was up in Lena's office. No later than fifteen minutes, as promised, balancing a box of donuts along with a tray of coffee. 

"Surprise," She said, a smile spread across her face. Lena felt herself fill with warmth. Kara's presence always seemed to have that kind of effect on her. She couldn't help but let herself give into it, let herself feel and relish the sunshine that was Kara Danvers.

"It's not a surprise if I know your coming, Kara," the CEO chuckled.

"Well, then the donuts are a surprise then," She said, placing them onto the desk, "I brought work stuff so we can be productive together,"

"You can go home, Kara, as much as I appreciate the donuts and coffee. I know how hard you've been working the past couple weeks. I don't want to waste your time." 

"Any time spent with you is never a waste Lena," Kara said with a slight frown, "Plus, I'm here to chaperone, and make sure you don't overwork yourself and that you take breaks," Said the blonde, as the smile returned to her face, "Ok, get typing so we can get you home. We will be here no later than five o'clock."

"Ok, mom," Lena mumbled. 

"Hey, I heard that,"

" I'll get to it, boss," Lena said with an enthusiastic salute. Kara rolled her eyes half-heartedly with a chuckle. 

"You're a dork,"

**==================**

The hours between them were spent sharing donuts and stolen glances. In between the clacks of their keyboards and occasional sips of Coffee. Kara had finished her work a while ago, she resorted to doing some online shopping and taking another look at some of her articles and pitches for the coming week. She wanted to look busy, knowing that if she stopped working, Lena would tell her to go home and do the exact thing she avoided, relax. 

Lena, on the other hand, cruised through her agenda. Opening up space on her schedule for the next week. Feeling satisfied with her accomplishments, she took her final sip of coffee before tossing it in the trash and shut her laptop, "All right, I think I'm all caught up for today,"

"Wait, really?" Kara looked up, "But it's only 3,"

"Well, as I said, I'm more productive in my office. Time flies, and I guess I just work faster," She shrugged.

Kara beamed, "That's great. What are you gonna do now?" Kara said, packing up her things and clearing out her coffee cup and plate of donut crumbs.

The women gathered up their things and headed to the elevator. 

"Probably take care of some small errands at home and wait for the day to be over," Lena said with a sigh.

Kara glanced over Lena's frame and cringed slightly. She knew Lena was a hard worker, taking pride in having everything in order. Knowing that she spent most of her hours locked away in her office or hunching over a laptop reading file after file. She could see it was taking a toll on her, weighing heavily on her shoulders. 

She knew Lena lied. About how many hours she slept, how many hours she worked. How much she ate, and the breaks she took. She knew that those eight hours of sleep she claimed to have gotten were realistically probably only four. She could see it in the way her eyes sunk in, and the way her eyelids fluttered lazily when she blinked. 

She wasn't upset with Lena, knowing she did it so Kara wouldn't worry about her. But Kara still worried, she always worried. While Lena was out taking care of the world, nobody took care of her. So Kara did her best to fill that gap. Stopping in for lunch, checking up with phone calls and texts. Making sure Jess always left some water on her desk in hopes of Lena stopping to hydrate in between meetings. 

"Lena-" Kara began to protest.

"No, No, before you say anything. I promise not to do any more work today. And yes, I will go to sleep at a reasonable hour," She chuckled softly.

Kara didn't speak, offering a sad smile and throwing her gaze back to the elevator doors as they dinged upon their arrival. 

Stepping out of the L corp doors, Kara let the soft breeze wash over her skin as the sun's rays fueled her being. Lena watched her as she took at the moment. Watching Kara, who seemed so free, so at ease, and at peace. She smiled, glad that even though it was a moment she rarely felt, someone like Kara got to have it. That was more than Lena could ask for. Stretching the truth ever so slightly with Kara's occasional check-ins was ok if she knew it was one less thing for the blonde to worry about. Not wanting to be a burden to Kara's carefree state of being. 

Kara's eyes opened and met Lena's, who blushed. Immediately averting her gaze to the pavement, "Have a good day Kara," She said with a smile and began walking to her car. 

"Goodbye, Lena," She said, returning the smile, feeling it fade with every step Lena took. She stood there watching as Lena walked further and further away.

Kara couldn't possibly leave her to return to her empty penthouse alone. Inevitably, Lena would return to her laptop and work until the sun rose again. What kind of friend would she be?

"Lena, Wait-," Kara ran, attempting to catch up to the CEO.

Lena, who was just about ready to hop into her car and make her way home turned, looking back with a puzzled expression, "Did you forget something in my office?" she asked.

“Go out with me” She blurts out. 

Lena's breath caught in her throat. She blinked twice, making sure she was dreaming. Maybe she hit her head this morning. Yeah, or maybe she passed out in the shower. Did she accidentally walk into a glass door and knock herself unconscious? Any one of these possibilities had to be more likely than Kara Danvers asking her out. As Lena stood in her open car door, mouth slightly agape Kara began to panic.

"I know I kind of forced myself into your morning, and I don't want you to feel suffocated by me if that makes sense. If you need to get to your errands, that is perfectly fine. I can go home and get into my stuff too. I just thought it would be nice to do something today. I'm not sure what we should do, but I'd just like to take the day to hang out. I just think you deserve a break," Kara bit her lip gingerly as she dug her shoe into the gravel. 

None of the words were registering in Lena's brain. She was too busy trying to figure out what Kara meant by, "going out," She phrased the question in such a way that made Lena think that maybe, just maybe, Kara wanted to go on a  _ date  _ date with her. But of course, her better judgment crushes that sliver of hope in an instant,  _ 'No, Lena, don't be silly, she just wants to go out with you. In a platonic way, a friendly, spontaneous outing. Nothing romantic or non-friendly about it.' _

Meanwhile, Kara had continued her rambling, "I know I'm always dragging you to spontaneous, out of your comfort zone things, but today is just such a nice day, and I would like to share it with you,” Kara continued. 

And finally, something by the grace of god drags Lena back into some semblance of self-awareness. 

"W-With me?" Lena stammers, still struggling to grasp the situation. 

"Um-, yeah. Ideally, I would like to spend this day with my favorite person,” Kara grinned

"I'd love to." 

"Really?" Kara's face lights up brighter than the sun and stars combined. 

"Yes, really," 

"Oh gosh, Lena it's gonna be great," Kara squeals, throwing her arms around Lena "A little spontaneous best friend day," she says into dark locs. 

And at that moment, Lena's hit with a bullet of disappointment. Worse than any shot at her before, this one makes her ache deep in her core, "Yup," She whisperers, "Best friends," She whispers. 

**==================**

It was a very fine Saturday, one of the best if she did say so herself. The sky riddled with clouds, not too much that the sun couldn't shine, but just enough that she felt the gentle warmth on her skin. The sounds of National City were buzzing, in a way she rarely heard. 

  
  


They drove, and they drove. Kara didn't have a plan set up. She just knew she had one mission; make Lena have fun. So she stared out the window, searching for anything that even remotely spelled out "fun."

It wasn't until they drove by the park that something caught Kara's eye, "Wait, pull over."

"I can't just pull over in the middle of the road Kar. I need to find somewhere to park."

"This is why I don't drive. There's only one rule to walking; don't get hit by a car."

"Putting you behind the wheel would be a threat to public safety," Lena chuckled. 

"Oh haha, it's not my fault people come out of nowhere. It's like they want to get hit." Kara grumbled as she scanned the streets for a parking spot, "You can park over there," Kara pointed to the small behind the bodega. 

Lena pulled into the parking space, and as soon as the engine stopped running, Kara leaped out of the Kara running over to the driver's side to drag Lena out by her hand. 

"Kara, what are we doing?"

Kara stopped and released a small huff, "Today's supposed to be full of surprises Lena, you can know what we're doing until we're actually doing it."

Lena sighed halfheartedly, "Fine,"

Kara practically bubbled with excitement as they waited at the crosswalk. Still holding hands, Lena didn't even look to see where they were going. She felt herself blush when she caught a glance of their intertwined fingers. Suddenly Lena's whole face began to fill with warmth. 

"You okay?" 

Lena looked up to meet worried blue eyes, "Yeah, just a little warm, that's all." 

Kara looked back at her unconvinced, but the streetlight turned green before she could investigate any further. 

Kara skipped across the street, with Lena still in tow, making a beeline for a cart selling kites as soon as her feet met the pavement. 

The women stood in front of the cart, Kara looking like a kid in a candy store, eyeing each individual kite in awe. She pointed out all her favorites, "Lee look at this one," Kara said, leading her over to the side of the cart, " It's shaped like an octopus with a hat, isn't it neat," She said, grinning from ear to ear, "Which one’s your favorite?" 

Lena eyed the cart before her eyes landed on a little red kite in the shape of a spaceship, "That one's nice," 

Kara chuckled lightly, "Of course it is, nerd."

Lena rolled her eyes four about the hundredth time today. 

"Have you ever been kite flying?" Kara asked 

"No, Lillian didn't really do the bonding activities with me. It was either chess or nothing." Lena shrugged. 

"Right, sorry." Kara frowned 

"No need," Lena said with a smile, "Besides, even without all the basic mother-daughter bonding time, look how great I turned out," Lena said sarcastically. Kara drew in a breath and held in a laugh while Lena swatted her arm playfully.

" Eliza used to take me and Alex kite flying back in Midvale. I'll teach you, it'll be fun," Kara beamed. 

Kara reached up for the kite and brought it over to the cashier, "I'd like to buy this kite, please," Kara announced to the cashier. 

"No, Kar, I can pay-,"

"Pay no attention to my friend here," Kara spoke over Lena's insistence, "she doesn't like people doing things for her. Like buying a five dollar kite, she's weird like that." Kara said as she slipped the woman a five-dollar bill.

After successfully purchasing the kite, Kara leads Lena over to a picnic table in the open grassy area of the park. There were other people, some families, Parents, and their children. Others were couples, lying in the grass, feeding each other spoonfuls of ice cream.

"Alright, Kite flying 101," Kara began, "Check the wind," Kara licked the tip of her index finger and stuck it in the air. Lena watched Kara amused with her seriousness, "Are you checking the wind, Lee?"

"Right, sorry, boss," Lena moved to stand beside Kara, licking her index finger and stuck it in the air. 

"Do you feel the breeze?" Kara asked, and Lena nodded. 

"This is a prime example of perfect Kite flying conditions. Not too windy, but just windy enough, "What direction do you feel the wind blowing in?"

Lena closed her eyes, feeling the cool breeze flow over the tip of her finger, "East?" She asked. 

Kara put her arm down, turning to face Lena, "Captain Luthor if you're going to become the exceptional kite flyer that I know you can be, I'm going to need a little more confidence and enthusiasm," Kara said with absolute seriousness.

It took everything in Lena not to burst out laughing at that moment, "East, Boss!," Lena replied. 

"Good," Kara began unraveling the kite, loosening the strings. "Now, you need a firm grip on your kite. We don't want a rogue aircraft, do we, Captain Luthor?" 

"No, ma'am, we don't," Lena replied, matching Kara's energy as the blonde placed the handle in her hands. Pulling the kite outwards with a few steps, "Ok, now, with your back facing west, I want you to run east. Keep running until you feel the Kite lift of the ground."

So Lena ran, and she ran back and forth, east and west, four times before the kite finally lifted off the ground and actually stayed in the air.

"Oh gosh, Look, Kara, I'm doing it," Lena shouted. She had no idea why this made her so happy. Something as simple as flying a kite filled Lena with absolute joy. And Kara's heart swelled watching Lena fly the kite. Seeing her so entirely happy, she felt proud. Not because of Lena's kite flying skills, but seeing her be so happy. For the first time in a while, Kara saw Lena genuinely happy. Lena let herself feel happy and carefree. Not worrying about lab reports or quarterly budgets. Just laughing, smiling, and existing. 

Kara pulled her phone out of her back pocket, snapping a couple of photos of Lena. She couldn't help but admire Lena's features. The way Lena's long hair encased her face. Her pale skin highlighting in the skin, while her skin and bright smile glowed, "Like an angel flung out of space," she whispered to herself, "Beautiful," 

Kara's stomach began to grumble; her eyes began to search for food.

A small pretzel stand lingered in the open park pathway, "I'm gonna get us some pretzels, do you want one?" Kara shouted over to Lena

"Sure, no salt, please," Lena shouted back, "You can grab some cash out of my wallet." 

Kara shook her head, ignoring Lena's request, and took her own wallet instead, putting Lena's in her back pocket. Walking over to the stand, colorful pamphlets posted on a lamppost caught her attention.

"NATIONAL CITY'S 15 ANNUAL PIER CARNIVAL," they read. 

"Since when does the national city have a carnival?" She asked herself. Still, she tore one of the fliers and stuffed it in her pocket, making her way over to the pretzels.

"Two jumbo pretzels please, one with no salt please," 

"That'll be $8," 

Kara handed the cashier a ten-dollar bill, "Keep the change," 

Pretzels in hand, Kara walked back over to one of the picnic tables closest to Lena. Feeling the wind start to pick up, she secured the napkins under their plates. 

"KARA!"

The blonde's head snapped upward towards the sound. She found herself looking at Lena, who was currently fighting against a rogue kite battling the heavy wind. The Kite swayed erratically as Lena tried to pull it inwards, but instead, the string began unraveling, flying further and further away. 

Kara leaped to help a struggling Lena. But the closer she got, the further the kite went. Until it finally placed itself high in a maple tree. Between a large gaping whole was a tree branch, keeping the kite lodged in the tree.

Both Kara and Lena stood there for a moment, staring up at the kite, "Well," Lena began, "I killed the kite." 

"You didn't kill it, Lena, the wind just got too strong," Kara refuted, "Plus, I didn't teach you how to handle some strong wind." 

"It's ok Kar; there will be other kites. Don't leave a rookie pilot alone with her kite next time," Lena joked.

Other kites?

Other...... Dates?

_ 'Friendly dates Kara,' _ she reminded herself, ' _ Just friendly outings that involve kites and such. Nothing more.' _

"Sure thing boss," Kara saluted Lena. 

"Well, at least there are pretzels," Kara said in an effort to remain positive. She turned back to the picnic table where the pretzels were being ravaged by birds.

"Were pretzels," Lena corrected with a laugh. 

"Damn birds," Kara grumbled.

"At least someone's enjoying them."

**==================**

It was getting late into the afternoon now, the sky beginning to turn a blend of orange and purples. 

"Where are we headed now?" Lena asked 

"The pier, do you know how to get there?"

"I don't think I've ever been there. What's at the pier?" 

"A surprise Lena," Kara said cheekily, "It'll be somewhat of a surprise for me too actually, so we can experience it together," Kara added while typing in the address, "Alright, destination confirmed. Now we need to deal with the tunes,"

"There's Bluetooth, or we can listen to the radio if you'd like," Lena suggested.

"Public radio over my impeccable music taste? Never." Kara said as she connected her phone to the Bluetooth.

Lena began pulling out of the parking spot. Glancing out of the window, she admired the gradient painted sky. The mix of orange, purples, yellows, and reds. She let out a deep sigh, "Beautiful," she whispered to herself.

Feeling eyes watching her, Lena turned to greet them. Suddenly she found herself drowning in seas of blue, swept away, surrounded by a sea of calm. 

_ 'Just beautiful,' she thought.  _

_ " _ Any suggestions?" Kara's voice broke through Lena's thoughts.

"What?" 

"For music," The blonde's eyes began to furrow in concern, "Do you want me to play something?"

"No, go ahead and play whatever. I don't mind." Lena insisted, trying to discourage the worry in Kara's face. 

"If you say so," Kara said as she opened Spotify. She selected her road trip playlist she kept for her trips with Alex to Midvale. 

The car ride consisted of Kara belting out multiple pop songs and throwbacks. All of which Lena knew nothing about. Trying to convince Lena to sing along. 

"Come on, Lee." Kara urged

"Absolutely not Kara," Lena said, "There's a reason I never participate in bar night Karaokes. I do not sing." she stated plainly.

"Please," Kara whined. 

"No," Lena stated flatly, "I'm not even going to look at your face right now. That pout is deadly, Danvers, but I will not fall into your list of victims."

Kara let out a disappointed huff, "Fine, I guess i'll just have to sing by myself then." 

"That you will," Lena said with a smirk. 

Kara rolled her eyes before increasing the volume. Singing along to the lyrics, her hand held an air microphone. Lena laughed while Kara played invisible instruments. Mimicking each sound with her own mouth almost perfectly, the blonde became a one-woman band.

  
  


**==================**

  
  


Lena stood at the gate of the carnival wide-eyed and in awe. Kara looked at her eagerly, biting her lip in anticipation, "surprise," 

Lena just blinked. Looking at all the lights, the rides, the smells of fried foods and cotton candy. Children ran around with their parents, who held enormous prizes of stuffed animals and balloon figures. 

"Oh wow," Lena breathed out. 

Instant regret hit Kara like a brick, "I shouldn't have dragged you all the way out here, We can head back. It was stupid, sorry, Lena,"

"NO!" Lena grabbed Kara's hand. The blonde stopped in her tracks, turning to face her, the women made piercing eye contact, "I love it, thank you," Suddenly she was encased in the smaller woman's arms. 

Kara was always the one to initiate the hugs or any of their physical contact. Knowing that the affection was somewhat foreign to Lena, she was always wary of how touchy she was. But she grew to learn that Lena enjoyed the closeness, in the way she sighed contently when Kara hugged her. When Lena would rest her head on Kara's shoulders during game nights, closing her eyes for a split second savoring in the warmth. 

"Do you really?"

"Yes," Lena confirmed, as she pulled her away from Kara's neck, "Really. " She said, beaming up the largest smile, "Let's go play every single one of these rigged games and fill you up with every fried food in sight," Lena held out her hand. 

Now, it was Kara's turn to blush. Hoping the colorful lights hid the tint in her cheeks, Kara took her hand. The heat in her face only increased as she felt Lena intertwine their fingers. They walked through the gate, and Lena looked around in awe as she took in the sights of the carnival. Kara had never seen her so giddy, even after she had eureka moments in her lab, face-timing Kara to explain all of her scientific and mathematical equations. Never in a million years would Kara think that thee Lena Luthor would genuinely enjoy something as silly as a carnival. 

Walking up to the ticket booth, Lena felt around her Jeans for her wallet, "Dammit, I forgot my wallet in the car." She grumbled.

"It's fine," Kara reassured, "I've got it," reaching for a $20 bill, handing it to the employee. 

"Kara, you've already spent more than enough money on me today," Lena frowned.

"It was five dollars, Lee," Kara chuckled, "Trust me, you're worth more than five dollars. Plus, you paid for the pretzels, remember?" Kara lied. 

"Fine, but no more spending money on me, I mean it." 

"Well, you don't have a choice, do you?" Kara grinned cheekily, "Since I'm the only one with a wallet."

Lena huffed, "Fine, but I'm paying you back,"

"No more money talk," Kara held up the small bucket of tickets, "We have games to win. And I have made it my mission to win you at least one giant prize." 

"We'll see about that," Lena replied.

They went from game to game, stopping in between to fill Kara's bottomless pit of a stomach. First, darts, where Lena learned she had terrible hand-eye coordination and should probably avoid throwing sharp objects. Whereas Kara hit a bullseye on almost every target, winning their first prize, a medium-sized giraffe. 

"These games are rigged anyway." 

"Darts? Kara snickered.

"Yes, including darts,” Lena grumbled.

Next was the ring toss, which Lena surprisingly seemed to excel at, missing all but one of the glasses. Winning them their third prize of the day, a stuffed monkey that could cling to your neck by attaching its arms with velcro. Kara, on the other hand, missed all but one of the glasses.

"You said it yourself, these games are rigged," Kara huffed. 

"Yeah Yeah, Let's get you some cotton candy."

As the day descended into the late afternoon, they had gone through almost every game on the pier. Kara was close to collapsing, stuffed with nothing but fried foods and sugar. They sat at a small table sharing a plate of fries. 

"How many prizes have we won?"

Kara dug through their bag of prizes, counting each one, "Seven stuffed animals, three inflatables, and two styrofoam hats. So twelve in total."

"We whooped this fair's ass." Lena held up her hand, which Kara met with a high five. 

"I still haven't won you a giant one though," Kara frowned. 

"It's alright, Kar. We have more than enough prizes." 

"Well, I'm sure there's some other game here where I can win you one," Lena shivered as a chilly breeze washed over her skin. She immediately lifted her hands, covering her bare arms, "Are you cold?"

"Just a little. I’ll be ok though."

Kara immediately began unzipping her sweater, Making her way to Lena to put it on her. 

"I'm ok, Kara, really," Lena said as she did her best to suppress small shivers.

Kara sighed at Lena's stubbornness, "Take the sweater, Lena, please." 

Lena glanced from the sweater back to Kara's face, who was determined to keep Lena warm before she finally took the sweater, zipping it up. 

Kara smiled, sweeping Lena's hair to the back before lifting the hood over her head. Lena could feel Kara's warm breath on her skin, her vanilla scent filling her senses. And for about the hundredth time that day, Lena's face flushed red. Kara tugged on the strings, tightening the hood before tying a small bow under Lena's chin. 

"Better?" Kara asked, still inspecting the hood.

"Much," Lena whispered, "Thank you,"

"We should head home, it's getting late, and I think i'll pass out if I eat any more food."

"Oh my gosh, Is Kara eating everything in sight Danvers, finally full?" Lena gasped dramatically. 

"Oh haha, don't be fooled. 'I could definitely eat some more if I  _ really  _ wanted to." Kara said as she threw away their trash.

Bag of prizes in hand, the women made their way to the entrance when Kara spotted something out of the corner of her eye. A giant unicorn from the Despicable me movie, making her stop mid-step, "So that's where all the giant prizes are," Lena followed the blonde's line of sight and spotted the  _ Test of the Strength _ game, "I am going to win you that unicorn," Kara told Lena with pure determination before leading Lena to the game. 

The line was short, with only three men in front of them. Each took a turn with the mallet but falling short, never reaching the bell at the top. When it was finally Kara's turn, all three men scoffed as they watched her pick up the mallet, which looked heavy on its own. 

"Five tickets please," the young woman held out her hand. 

"Oh, we don't have anymore-," Lena approached from behind Kara. 

"How much would I have to pay for five tickets?"

"A dollar fifty," The young woman replied.

Kara reached into her back pocket to retrieve her wallet and pulled out a dollar and two quarters. After dispensing them in the ticket keepers hand, she rolled up her sleeves. 

Lena's mouth went desert dry when her eyes laid upon Kara's biceps, which looked like they were carved out of stone by the hands of the gods themselves. 

Kara lifted the mallet's handle into her hands before adjusting her grip. She took her stance in front of the massive ruler and raised the mallet above her shoulder. Everyone, including Lena, took a step back before Kara swung the hammer down full force onto the metal place. Heads rose to watch the red marker rise quickly until a loud ding rang through the air. The jaw of the three men and others in the crowd fell open. 

Kara dropped the mallet and immediately pointed to the massive unicorn. The young woman climbed up the ladder, dropping it into Kara's arms, "Your girlfriend is a lucky gal," she said. 

Kara froze, "She's no- were jus-," before Kara could even attempt to form a complete sentence, Lena ran up behind her, almost tackling the blonde, "You did it, Kar," Massive unicorn wedged between them, Lena threw her arms around Kara's neck. 

"I told you I would," Kara laughed into Lena's hair.

"You're the greatest, did you know that?" She mumbled into her neck.

"Eh, I hear it from time to time," Kara jokes. 

"Doofus," 

**==================**

  
  


"Is that the last of today's surprises?" Lena asked. 

"Well, there was one more, but it's getting late, and I don't want to keep you out too long." 

"Oh, Okay," Lena's tried to mask her disappointment at the realization of their day coming to an end. She didn't push any further. They had spent the whole day together, Kara had gone out of her way to give Lena a special day. She didn't want to be greedy asking for any more. 

The car was quiet, with an underlying sadness floating through the air. Lena would return home, where she would be alone until the week started again. Inevitably throw herself back into her work as a distraction. Kara would call, of course, and Lena would lie, saying she was getting ready for bed. When really, she was prepared, bottle opener in hand to abandon her to a bottle of wine. Lena dragged her hand up toward the ignition.

"Unless-," Kara spoke through the silence.

"Unless?" Lena turned to face the blonde. 

"Unless you wanted to stay out a little later, and we could go," Kara looked up from where her hands were playing at the hem of her shirt. 

Lena couldn't help the small smile that crept up her cheeks, "Yes," 

"one catch, I'm gonna need to drive," 

"Only if you promise not to kill us both,"

"I won't," Kara scoffed, "You can be my extra set of eyes, a safety precaution." 

"Fine," Lena handed her the Keys, "Don't make me regret this."

"Now that I'm in the driver's seat, someone needs to handle the tunes," Kara suggested. 

"I'm afraid that if I look away from the road, we'll end up in a ditch,"

"Were at a stop sign Lee," Kara chuckled. Lena shrugged, reaching for Kara's phone, "None of that boring classical stuff."

"Hey! It's not boring. It's very soothing and has many neurological benefits," Lena defended. 

"Ok, Nerd. No brain music, play something with actual words. Go through my playlists and pick one."

"If you insist," Lena sighed dramatically. Scrolling through Kara's Spotify, she found that she had a playlist for just about anything. Cooking, Cleaning, working, some organized by artists genre and mood. She chuckled to herself, "When do you find time to make all these?" 

"Eh, usually when I'm bored."

Lena continued to scroll through the never-ending list of playlists, pausing when she saw a certain one. The cover was an image of kale leaves next to the title,  _ "For Lee," Marked with a green heart.  _

Lena smiled to herself. Kara made her a playlist. Her very own playlist, full of songs handpicked by Kara, curated specifically for her. Was she ever going to give it to her, play it for her?" 

"Did you find one?" Kara's voice interrupted her thoughts. 

"Um, yeah," Lena scrolled down a little further, choosing a random playlist. She decided to ask Kara about the playlist later. 

"interesting choice," Kara said. Lena glanced back down to read her playlist selection, _ "Happy songs for rainy days,"  _ it read.

"I guess so," She laughed lightly. 

The lyrics began flowing through the speakers. Kara sang along to the verse, drumming her thumbs on the steering wheel. 

Lena laughed and chuckled as Kara mimicked the sounds of each instrument while also keeping an eye on the road.

**==================**

They drove for about thirty minutes, Playing an array of songs, which Kara sang word for word. Driving further into the outskirts of National city, no longer surrounded by large buildings or the sounds of the city in the night. It was serene.

Kara turned up a dirt road, switching the car off-road to combat the uneven terrain. She pulled the car to a stop, up the road to a shallow hilltop overlooking the city. 

"Alright," Kara bit her lip gingerly, "Here it is,"

Lena's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Where are we exactly?"

"C'mon," Kara turned off the car, hopping out to open the door for Lena, "First, you don't need to pretend to like it to make me feel better. If you think it's lame, it's fine,"

Before Lena could respond, Kara turned her to face the overlooking view. The hilltop overlooking a lake, just across National city. She could see the major buildings, Lights shining faintly from a distance, reflecting in the water. 

Kara's hand pointed to the sky, and Lena gasped. 

The sky was riddled with stars as far as her vision would allow her to see. They shined ever so brightly without the contrast of the bright city lights. From here, she mapped out each constellation as far as the eye can see. It was absolutely breathtaking. 

Lena felt herself begin to tear up as tears stung her eyes. 

"Oh, Lena, are you ok?" Kara asked immediately, "Did I do something? I didn't mean to-," 

Lena launched herself into Kara's arms and held her there. She didn't speak or move, just clinging to the taller woman as blonde locks brushed over wet cheeks. 

Kara hugged her back, tightly, pulling her close to her chest. 

They stood there for a few minutes just hugging, sharing each other's warmth in the cold of the night. 

The worry of files stacked on her desks or her imploding email were long gone. 

_ So this is what it feels like? _

"Lena?" Kara whispered through her hair.

"Yes," 

"Are you ok? I didn't mean to make you cry-"

Lena pulled away, looking up into Kara's blue eyes, "I'm more than ok, I think this is the best I've ever been," She whispered. "Thank you, Kara, Thank you so so much,"

"Of course," She said back with a smile, "Now, let's get comfy. I can't wait to hear about every constellation you're dying to tell me about. Kara reached down to wipe the tears off Lena's cheeks, stroking them softly with her thumbs. 

They popped the trunk of the car, reclining the passenger seats and laying down Lena's emergency blanket using the massive prized unicorn as a pillow. Kara hopped in first, gesturing for Lena to scoot in beside her. So she did, Laying her head in the crevice of Kara's shoulder and neck. They found themselves huddled together under the light of the stars. 

"This ok?" Kara whispered, and Lena hummed contently, scooting closer into Kara's side.

They lay there for a few moments savoring the closeness. With each breath, Kara inhaled the scent of Lena's Lavender shampoo. 

"Which ones first?" 

"Mmm," Lena began searching the sky, "

They lay there for a few moments savoring the closeness. With each breath, Kara inhaled the scent of Lena's Lavender shampoo. 

"What's your zodiac sign?" 

"Libra," Kara said skeptically.

Lena turned to Kara, squinting with a small smile dancing on her face, "Interesting. Explains a lot," She said. 

"What does that mean?!"

"Oh nothing, we can go over that later," Lena said nonchalantly, beginning to search the sky, "You see that cluster of stars?" Lena pointed. 

The blonde looked up, following Lena's finger, "Where am I supposed to be looking? They all look the same to me."

Lena released a breathy laugh before making a small square with her hands, "You see it now?"

The blonde's eyes squinted to focus, she stared at the cluster of stars within the frame of Lena's hands, "Oh! yeah, it kinda looks like a kite," she exclaimed. 

"That's your Libra constellation,"

Kara studied the stars for a while longer before turning to Lena, "What's your zodiac sign?" 

"Scorpio," 

"Interesting, Explains a lot," Kara mocked. 

Lena nudged her playfully with her shoulder, "Mine should be right over there," Lena moved her hands to frame the Scorpio constellation, "There," 

"Looks like a worm," Kara pointed out.

"I guess it does," 

Lena then went on to explain the story behind her favorite constellation, "My mom and I used to go stargazing when I was younger. She would take me out to the backyard, and we would lay down a blanket. She would point out the stars and constellations, telling the stories behind them in the most cinematic ways. She would act out the characters with her hands and everything," Kara listened intently, hanging on to every word, " And on cold nights we would bring out one of those small portable heaters," to every word of Lena' past,'' I remember we would have to kick it a couple of times cause it was old and dingy," Lena laughed somberly. 

"She sounds amazing," Kara whispered, rubbing small circles on Lena's shoulders.

"She was," Lena smiled," I don't remember much about her, but sometimes I get little flashbacks of memories in dreams and stuff," Lena went silent for a few moments, arching into Kara's touch, "I wanted to study astronomy, but Lillian was so set on making sure my path was in the line of the Luthor succession," Lena sighed, "Making sure I was business-ready," 

"You could always go back and study it if you wanted to," Kara suggest, "With that big brain of yours, you would cruise through it and finish it in no time," 

"Yeah, I guess I could," Lena turned away from Kara to face the sky, "Sometimes I wonder if she'd be proud of me. If she were still alive, I mean. What would she think of me and the choices I've made? Sometimes I can't help but think she'd be disappointed." 

Kara frowned, "Why would you think that?"

Lena scoffed softly, "Well, let's start off with the fact that quite literally everything associated with me has killed people or manipulated people into doing evil and twisted things. So, yeah, I think she would be a little disappointed. If anything, she probably thinks I'm just as bad as Lillian and Lex."

"No"

"No?" Lena repeated. 

"That's not you Lena, everything that you've done in your life of being a Luthor has been nothing but good. The world is a cruel place in itself, and it's probably 20 times worse for you. But look at you, fighting and working day in and day out trying to make the world better. So no, I don't think she would be disappointed. I didn't know your mother, but I know that she would be nothing but proud of the woman you are today. And nothing less."

"But-," Lena began.

Kara sat up abruptly, "But nothing, you are good Lena. And I will tell you that as many times as I need to and more to get you to believe that." Lena blinked back tears, "And please," Kara pulled the woman's hands into her own, "Please don't talk down on yourself like that," Kara pleaded sincerely. 

"I'll try," Lena promised. 

"Good," Kara stated. 

They went back to cuddling each other under the hood of the car. They lay there in silence, simply enjoying the closeness. Lena, who laid her head against Kara's chest, listened to the steady pulse of her heartbeat while the other woman twirled her hair in her fingers. 

It wasn't until Kara began humming a quiet tune that Lena remembered, "You made me a playlist." Lena said.

"Oh, y-yeah," Kara stammered, "Since I knew you were into your boring brain music. I just made songs that, um, make me think of you." A small smile crept up Kara's face as she began fidgeting with her fingers. 

"Were you ever planning on giving it to me?

"Yeah, at some point. I just wanted it to be perfect before I did." 

Lena felt her face flush red. Kara made her a playlist, dedicated to her, made by Kara specifically for Lena. Full of songs that made Kara think about her. Lena felt the warmth in her cheeks spread through her body like a heatwave. Her face began to grow into a wide grin. 

"Could you play it?" 

"Well, it's not done yet. It only has a couple of songs-," Kara began spilling out excuses. She honestly didn't want to share the playlist. A few of the songs were questionable, to say the least, and she didn't want to make Lena uncomfortable. 

_ 'Probably should've left out that "they make me think of you," part.' Kara mentally facepalmed.  _

Kara was ever so thankful Lena wasn't facing her, because if she looked into those eyes of hers, oh she would break.

" I'd really like to hear it," Lena asked sweetly, voice hovering above a whisper.

_ 'Ugh, well, I can't say no, now can I?'  _

"If you insist," Kara gave in

Kara crawled through to the front of the car, phone in hand, she hovered over the green album cover. Drawing in a deep breath, she pressed play. She crawled back to the front of the car, listening as the music began to play in the speakers behind her. 

[ **_**From Eden- Hozier_ ** ](https://open.spotify.com/track/5aRZk9oWIYUB5alrTs8TTV?si=HXKOK9FbRWCQVdNQFSBoBg)

Kara pulled her legs close to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. Watching Lena sway slowly to the music with closed eyes.

As the song continued to play, the small smile playing on Lena's face grew larger. It made Kara's chest flutter, Lena looking so at peace, so calm, and untroubled. She couldn't help but feel a tad bit proud of her efforts, all of it just for this. For Lena to be able to stop and breathe. 

"I thought you only liked your brain music," Kara laughed lightly.

Lena smiled, turning so that green eyes met blue," When they're on a playlist made by my favorite person, I find I can make an exception."

Kara flushed red at the admission, her chest swelled with pride. Lena slipped it out with ease, without regret. It made Kara want to shout from the rooftops. She was Lena's Luthor's favorite person. 

Beaming with satisfaction, Kara hopped down into the grass. Startling Lena as the car jolted, "Dance with me," Kara asked, holding out her hand with a smile. 

"Absolutely not," Lena began moving further into the car as the song ended fading into the next. 

[ **_**Sparks- Coldplay_ ** ](https://open.spotify.com/track/7D0RhFcb3CrfPuTJ0obrod?si=hkqdjqj3T7-8M4cMMagbAg)

**_"Did I drive you away?”_ **

"C'mon, please," Kara pouted. 

"I don't even know how-," Lena began to protest.

"That's ok," Kara responded immediately, "It's a slow song, so we can just slow dance like at a prom you know?"

"I didn't go to my prom," Lena admitted as she landed in the grass. 

"Oh, that's fine, i'll just show you ok?"

Lena looked at her hesitantly as she placed her hand in Kara's.

**_“I know what you'll say”_ **

"It's really easy I promise, I'll show you," Kara stepped in closer, "I'm going to wrap my arm around your waist, ok?" Lena nodded, "Now you just place your hand on my shoulder," Lena placed her left hand on Kara's shoulder, "Ok, and i'll just take your other hand and, we just sway," Kara began rocking them both slowly to the music. 

**_“You say, "Oh, sing one you know"_ **

Lena's body felt hot, scorching hot. Like inner earth core hot, and she wasn't quite sure how and or why she hasn't melted yet. Lena felt almost dizzy under Kara's touch. With the blonde's arm at the small of her back, face almost inches apart to where she could feel her breath on her cheek. 

"This ok," A small voice asked above her.

Oh, it was more than ok. It was so small, and so simple, the way they were moving. But it was absolutely intoxicating? Exhilarating? No amount of adjectives in any dictionary could describe the way she felt in Kara's arms. They felt like the safest place on earth, where she was impenetrable. Nothing could hurt her, because if she looked up, Kara would be right there smiling down at her, letting her know that it was ok, she was ok. 

Lena nodded, resting her head against Kara's chest, "Perfect," and Kara smiled. 

They swayed together, slowly and silently. Kara whispering the lyrics into Lena's hair. 

**_"But I promise you this"_ **

Kara's voice was ever so quiet, hovering faintly over the sound of the music. It was the most beautiful sound Lena had ever heard in her life. She had heard Kara sing on her occasional attendance to the bar where the friends would hang out and sing karaoke. This was different, delicate, silky, soothing, in a way that made Lena swoon. 

**_"I'll always look out for you,"_ **

"You promise?" Lena found herself asking. She knew it was just the song, but she just couldn't help but ask. Would Kara stay, would she do all the things she said she would? Be around when so said she could? 

She didn't know if she could do it, build herself back up again. Lena was no stranger to abandonment. People in her life came and went. So she stopped opening up and started closing herself off, building her walls, protecting herself. Spare herself the effort of falling apart so she could, inevitably, build herself back up again.

That was until she met Kara. The ball of sunshine tore down her walls with brute force. So quick and so fast Lena didn't even have time to catch her breath. Lena had to be honest when she said she couldn't do it. Kara Danvers would be her undoing. 

**_"Yeah, that's what I'll do,"_ **

"I promise, always Lena, "Kara said sincerely, stopping to look deeply into Lena's eyes, "I will always look out for you,"

"You promise you'll never hurt me?" the small woman asked through teary eyes the threat to spill.

**_"My heart is yours_ **

**_It's you that I hold on to,"_ **

"Never," Kara, "If I do, I promise you I will do everything to fix it," She stroked the side of Lena's face. 

**_"Yeah, that's what I do_ **

**_And I know I was wrong"_ **

"I care about you so much, Kara, it hurts, it hurts so much,"

**_"But I won't let you down,"_ **

"I don't want it to hurt Lena. I never want to be the reason you're hurting," Kara frowned, brushing away Lena's tears. 

Before Lena could stop herself, bite her tongue before the words spilled out. It was too late, "It hurts because-," Lena stopped. She needs to stop before she messes everything up. She needed to control herself. 

"Why does it hurt Lena?"

"Kara I can't,"

"Please Lena, tell me,"

"But then i'll mess it up, and you'll leave,"

Kara pulled Lena's face between her hands, rubbing her thumbs gently against her cheeks. 

"I will never leave you," Kara stated, "Never,"

Lena looked into soft loving eyes. She drew in a shaky breath, closing her eyes, I don't know if you could ever find it in yourself to love me back!" 

**_"Oh yeah I will, yeah I will, yes I will, yeah I will"_ **

"Lena, my sweet, beautiful, good, and ever loving Lena. I love you more than the moon and stars combined. More than I've ever loved anything on this earth before. I love you so much, I want to go out and find every person that's ever hurt you and tell them how bad they failed. Failed to make you into the monster they wanted you to be," Kara breathed out. 

**_"I said, oh_ **

**_I cry, oh,"_ **

"Because you are the best thing that's ever happened to me,"

**_"Yeah, I saw sparks_ **

**_Yeah, I saw sparks"_ **

"Do you mean it?" Lena's small hoarse-voiced murmured. 

**_"And I saw sparks_ **

**_Yeah, I saw sparks_ **

**_Sing it out,"_ **

Kara smiled softly tilting her head to look at Lena with ever-loving eyes before inching her face forward, she placed her lips on Lena's. And they shared a sweet kiss, that tasted of love and salty tears. It was everything Lena dreamed it would be and more. She stood there, kissing Kara, not wanting to stop kissing Kara, for it was the most amazing thing she had ever felt. Like she was floating above the cloud, untethered. It was soft and tender while Kara held her gently, letting her lips linger before pulling away tantalizingly slowly. 

**_"La, la, la, la, oh…_ **

**_La, la, la, la, oh…"_ **

Feeling like fireworks erupted in her brain, Lena looked up dazed. 

**_"La, la, la, la, oh…_ **

**_La, la, la, la, oh…"_ **

" I love you, Lena Luthor, I've always loved you."

  
  


[Twitter: @yourwifejazzy](https://twitter.com/yourwifejazzy)

**Author's Note:**

> I had to basically rewrite this at 4am because I didn't know about ao3's rule about song lyrics. Anyway, it was a pain in the ass and made this shorter than I wanted it to be so sorry for that. Basically this is an apology fic for not updating "What should've broke her," in months. Ive been busy but hopefully I'll get it to y'all soon. I hope y'all are doing well tho <3


End file.
